


If You Were Gay

by Regalia1992



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Sam rozmawia z Rictorem o Shattym. Niezbyt to udana rozmowa.





	If You Were Gay

**Author's Note:**

> [Od autora] Sam i Ric jako niezręczni, mający emocjonalne zaparcie bracia w X-Force to moja nowa ulubiona rzecz. Tak tylko mówię.  
> Częściowo zainspirowane _That Someone You Can't Live Without_ autorstwa thinlizzy2.

\- Ric? Możemy, ummm, pogadać? — Rictor zerka na niepewnie stojącego Sama i, wyraźnie zdezorientowany, zgadza się. Nie ma pojęcia, czego mógłby chcieć od niego Sam, ale skoro już go szukał, to musi być to coś ważnego.

Sam wchodzi do pokoju, wciąż niepewnie szurając nogami i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Brwi Rictora unoszą się w pytaniu.

\- Co tam? — pyta powoli, zupełnie nie wiedząc, po co przyszedł Sam.

\- Nic. Po prostu chciałem pogadać — odpowiada Sam, siadając w nogach łóżka Rictora. Rictor gestem pokazuje, by kontynuował. Sam w skrępowaniu pociera ręką kark, a Rictor wzdycha.

\- Sam, miejmy to z głowy — mówi z irytacją, przewracając oczami. — Czy chodzi o Tabby?

Ric, jak nikt inny wie, jak bardzo dziewczyna może być uciążliwa. Sam kręci głową.

\- Nie. Chciałem pogadać z tobą o, ummm... Właściwie to o Shattym — spogląda na Rictora, który aż zaniemówił.

\- Ooch? — mężczyzna stara się wyglądać na wyluzowanego. Sam uśmiecha się do niego lekko.

\- Tak. Wy dwaj jesteście naprawdę blisko, więc chciałem, no wiesz, dowiedzieć się, jak on sobie radzi i w ogóle — Rictor, słysząc jego słowa, może odetchnąć z ulgą. Sam wciąż niczego nie odkrył.

\- Och. Taaa, ma się całkiem dobrze. Wciąż uczy się, jak wyglądają relacje międzyludzkie i tak dalej, ale idzie mu coraz lepiej — mówi, wzruszając ramionami. Star zdecydowanie poprawił się w kontaktach z ludźmi. Na przykład w seksie. Sam nie pytał o szczegóły, a Rictor nie zamierzał się nimi dzielić.

\- To dobrze — przytaknął Sam. Chłopcy siedzą przez chwilę w niezręcznej ciszy.

\- A co z tobą? — pyta Sam. — Jak się masz?

\- Przyzwoicie.

Sam nie wyglądał na całkowicie przekonanego. Zna historię zdrowia psychicznego Rictora i to jasne, że dzieciak chce dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.

\- Jakaś dziewczyna wpadła ci w oko? — pytał Sam. Rictor, prychając, zaśmiał się.

\- Taaa, pewnie. W tej chwili nie szukam dziewczyny, Sam, moje życie jest wystarczająco popieprzone – odpowiada. Sam odwraca wzrok i pociera dłonią swój kark.

\- A ktoś, kto… nie jest dziewczyną? — pyta cicho. Rictor znów zamiera.

\- Co?

Blondyn nadal błądzi wzrokiem po pokoju i odmawia nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Cóż, tak tylko pytam. Ach, to znaczy ty i Shatty jesteście bardzo blisko, więc pomyślałem, że może…

\- Nie jestem gejem! — odpowiada,, unosząc się gniewem. Sam podnosi ręce w geście obrony.

\- Nigdy nie mówiłem, że jesteś, po prostu pytam — niezręcznie kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Rictora. — Wiesz, że to nie byłoby nic złego, gdybyś był, prawda? Znaczy się, nikt z drużyny by się tym nie przejmował — powiedział. — I myślę, że Cable nie myślałby inaczej niż ja…

Bez zastanowienia Rictor odpycha jego dłoń, bierze zamach i uderza chłopaka w twarz. Sam odskakuje i zdziwiony chwyta się za krwawiący nos.

\- Ric, to chobery!

Rictor wstaje i podchodzi do drzwi. Otwiera je i wskazuje dłonią na korytarz.

\- Wyjdź.

Sam otwiera usta, by zaprotestować. Rictor tupie nogą i pokój zaczyna się trząść.

\- Wynocha!

\- Ibe, ide, jeeejku.

Sam wstaje i wychodzi z pokoju, wciąż trzymając się ręką za zakrwawiony nos. Kiedy idzie korytarzem, zaczyna narzekać na zbyt emocjonalnych Meksykanów i na Dom i Terry. Następnym razem będą same musiały wyniuchać, kto z kim w ich zespole umawia się na randki.

Rictor przewraca oczami. Oczywiście, że to one za tym stoją. Powinien to zauważyć: nie ma szans, by Sam sam wpadł na to, co się dzieje między nim i Starem. Dzieciak był dobrym przyjacielem i potrafił być naprawdę mądry, ale czasami bywał niesamowicie naiwny. To powoduje, że Ric prawie czuje się źle z powodu złamania chłopakowi nosa. Prawie. Pytania Sama dotyczące jego preferencji seksualnych wciąż były nie na miejscu.

Rictor nadal stoi w drzwiach, zły i nieco zakłopotany, kiedy Shatterstar do niego podchodzi. Ognistowłosy głową wskazuje na korytarz.

\- Co się stało Samowi?

Nie potrafiąc się opanować, Rictor zaczyna się śmiać. Shatterstar wygląda na jeszcze bardziej zagubionego.

\- Co cię śmieszy?

Rictor klepie go po ramieniu.

\- Opowiem ci później — mruczy, chwytając dłoń Stara i splatając jego palce ze swoimi. Rezydent z Mojo spogląda na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Myślałem, że nie lubisz publicznego okazywania uczuć — mówi, lekko ściskając dłoń Rictora. Rictor uśmiecha się do niego.

\- Więc lepiej szybko zapakuj swój tyłek do mojego pokoju, Corazon.

Star uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi i wciąga go do pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Dobino!

Sam ze złością wchodzi do sali komputerowej. Mruży oczy, a jego twarz pokryta jest krwią. Domino i Terry wpatrują się w niego przez chwilę, by później zanosić się śmiechem.

\- Więc, jak poszło? — spytała niewinnie Domino. Sam bardziej zmrużył oczy.

\- Ric mie uberzył.

Terry, chichocząca z niewyraźnego bełkotu Sama, zakrywa twarz rękoma.

\- Zambnij się — powiedział nadąsany Sam.

\- Sam, przepraszam — mówi, zmuszając się do uśmiechu. — My tylko… Powiedziałyśmy ci, żebyś był taktowny i subtelny, chłopaku.

Sam wyrzucił ręce w górę.

\- I tabi waśnie byłem.

\- Wybacz, nie zrozumiałam — powiedziała z uśmieszkiem Domino. Sam, wciąż rozgniewany, ruszył do wyjścia.

\- Nasbebnym rabem sami go pydacie — powiedział. Kobiety pokiwały głowami, nawet nie próbując już ukryć śmiechu.

\- W porządku, Kapitanie Krwawa Twarz.

Sam, wściekając się na Terry, ruszył w dół korytarzem. Domino odwróciła się do Irlandki.

\- Więc. To pewne? — Terry, słysząc jej pytanie, przewróciła oczami.

\- Gdyby istniały jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości… — zaczęła. Domino pomyślała o nich chwilę.

\- Racja — wyciągnęła dłoń. — Papier, kamień, nożyce, a przegrana rozmawia z Shattym?

Terry pokręciła głową z diabelskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Wolę wrobić w to Jimmy’ego albo Bobby’ego.

\- Szybko się uczysz, mój Padawanie — odparła Domino z uśmiechem. Chwyciła Terry za ramię i razem wyszły z pokoju w poszukiwaniu jednego z chłopaków.

**Author's Note:**

> [Od tłumacza] Tak, dostałam całkowitą wolność przy tłumaczeniu i bezwstydnie ją wykorzystałam. Problem z X-Factor polega na tym, że w pl nie ma prawe nic. Z chęcią wysłucham uwag. A tak w ogóle:
> 
> W tekście było PDA (pol. publiczne okazywanie uczuć), i chciałam zastosować jakiś skrót, ale tak, jasne, znajdź mi jak to skrócić.
> 
> Mojoworlder - nie ma oficjalnego tłumaczenia. Dałam rezydent w sensie prawnym. 
> 
> Bełkot Sama mi nie wyszedł (sama nie lubię czytać bełotrozmoów i domyślać się słów), ale chciałam, żeby był w miarę zrozumiały, a jednoznacznie nie brzmiał zbyt czysto.
> 
> Captain Nosebleed – Kapitan Cieknąca Krew z Nosa? Krwawa Chusteczka? Wzięłam nawiązanie to upapranej twarzy Sama.


End file.
